


Winter Roses

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Series: Dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jaehaerys is Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon thinks that Ned is his father, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna is not a Stark, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Saving People Hunting Things, Shaena Targaryen lives, Viserys Needs a Hug, What-If, king rhaegar in the future maybe, the mad of aerys have an explanation, the truly lyanna stark dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: Fic AU In a world where seasons last for years and the game of thrones is lived day by day. Jon Snow accompanies his father to the capital and a mysterious merchant travels with his family from Lys to westeros, a tourney gathers the court and as once the struggle for power precedes it; meanwhile a star cries in the sky tears of blood.Who wins and who dies in the game of thrones, no one knows if you want to know, enter to read this story that will keep you in suspense from the first page





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language any mistake you find let me know this story is mine is in Fanfiction and Wattpad in Spanish I hope you like leave me kudos or comments

It was early in the morning when a man entered that mansion of Lys and burst into the chambers of his master, who was preparing to go to the dining room to break his fast with his wife and children and then give him a short bow in a sign of respect He said:

\- My lord, news has arrived from the other side of the sea.

Upon hearing that, the man who was in front of the mirror adjusting the collar of his shirt stopped his actions and without looking at the man through the mirror asked:

\- What is this time Arthur, did the boy get sick again?

Before this Arthur assured, dismayed:

-Of course not my lord is in very good health, sixteen days of the name and a single serious illness after seven years of which he recovered beautifully. But this has nothing to do with his fate of Robert Baratheon my lord.

Hearing that, the man could only roll his eyes and say jaded:

\- How much money does he want now?

This time it isn't about money, my friend, although he has not lost the opportunity to ask for about a hundred million Dragons at the Iron Bank. It seems that the coffers of the Lion are low income, since the end of the day Tywin Lannister does not seem to shit as much gold as they say. On the other hand, there is good and bad news.

-Tell me my friend the news quickly don't keep me expectant, because my pregnant wife again and I don't want to take a dislike, if I must communicate a misfortune I will tell nothing of third parties.

Then the gentleman said:

The old hawk of Arryn to death, his wife took refuge in his fortress of the Valley with his son the little hawk and Robert Baratheon took another Hand of the King, the chosen was Eddard Stark both go to the Capital and the boy goes with them- but he couldn't keep talking because the man in front of him said:

\- What !?, and Lord Stark let it happen.

-It was Robert's orders that he could also do, the man insisted that the good guy ... will train for a gentleman, you know to enter his service, the boy accepted what you expected him to do, what would he refuse ?, he believe a bastard a boy without title to claim, is the greatest honor he knows.

Then laughing bitterly his lord said:

"The greatest honor, you kidnap that boy will only take the White cape for Robert when I'm dead. It seems like Arthur that it's time to go home.

So he was stunned his friend said:

-But that would be a suicide for you and your family, not to mention that the boy doesn't know anything about you, as you expect him to renounce the Royal Guard. - He hadn't finished speaking when a frightful scream coming from the room of his lord's eldest daughter startled them, causing both of them to run out, crossing paths with his wife who entered the girl's chambers in front of them.

When they managed to enter the room they could glimpse mother and daughter embraced while the legs of the girl ran weak threads of blood, so after leaving quickly the owner of the mansion said:

-Arthur seeks and reserves the first ship to sail to Westeros, I'm anxious to know how much it is that this guy looks like me.

At this and knowing his master as he did Arthur said alarmed:

\- Don´'t you expect him to be a young version of you? Don't you turn it into that, your wife will not forgive you !?

When he heard him say that, the man said to then turn his gaze to the closed door of his first-born's room:

-Don't care Arthur, I'll talk to Lyanna.


	2. Eddard I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 now pov Ned I hope you like it leave me coments or Kudos enjoy

It had been more than three weeks since they were on their way to King's Landing, their destination the Red Keep, he still remembered the last time he had gone to that place twenty-eight years ago, he would certainly never forget it since that would be the last time he would see his mother alive. That memory couldn't help but force him to look for his bastard with his eyes and say to himself:

\- Oh poor boy! If only he knew, what his simple existence meant, oh poor naive spring boy! -and was lost in that way in his thoughts when, the king reached him with his horse and watching the boy in the same way. Who was in a pleasant conversation with his son the Crown Prince said:

\- They will be a good friends. Don't you think, Ned? - Upon hearing that he said coming out of his reverie:

-Surely they will be, like I'm, you and Rhaegar long ago.

After that the king uttered angry:

\- Don't ever say that name Targaryen in my presence, or forget the friendship that united us once! I thought you would keep even a little respect for the memory of your sister, oh you forgot how everything happened. We could have been more than the distant cousins that we are, we were destined to be brothers, but that damn Dragon couldn't contain his claws the rapture of my he raped and murderer, for revenge, he can't stand to take his toy. As in the Stiag when we were kids, I never let myself win. -It caused that in the face of Lord Stark a smile appeared and evoking distant memories I said:

\- I couldn't either, only Lyanna, she was good at that, it wasn't that I was very interested in that game and admit it to you either, we were one of those children who spent the day on the parade ground instead he spent his time with your nose stuck in the books.

-That's true, even so, I don't understand how she was so good at that, the Stiag wasn't a game for girls like her. - The king replied changing the subject.

To which Ned responded a little dismayed by what his friend said:

-oh Robert please, who would listen to you would say that for the only thing that women serve is to dance, sit down to sew and have children, open your mind a little.

-Is it that they don't, look at me I have four children and fifteen bastards, none of the women with whom I was good at that game, some didn't even know anything about him. Please, Ned, don't come to me with hoaxes.

Then trying to justify himself Eddard said:

-My mother and my uncle played for hours when we came to the capital is normal to find interest in that game, after all, all girls want to look like their mothers. - Hearing such words Robert said tiredly:

-Other time talking about them, if you had so much affection you should have taken the throne when you could. In the end you had more right than me. In addition, you wouldn't hurt yourself To what his hand responded to as they entered the city gates ditching the matter:

-You know that to govern was never my desire Robert. You won the war. The Targaryens are dead and now you are the king. - Then his friend said with his eyes lost on the horizon.

-No all Ned, a war is coming I can feel it in my bones. Now I have to ask you: When the time comes, will I count on your old friend sword?

Thus it was that as they made their way through the crowded streets of people his Hand said:

-My sword is yours his Grace. - while in his mind an old promise made to another man years ago surfaced in his memory.

-It's good to hear that my friend, we hurry the pace it stings my nose from so much smell to shit. said the King, who was somewhat tired of riding.

When arriving at the Red Keep the Master Pycelle arrived at his meeting and addressing the kings he said:

"Majesties, a merchant from Lys has arrived, who insists on introducing to you my king.

Upon hearing that, Princess Myrcella, who was coming down from the carriage behind her, accompanied by Sansa, said:

-We can go to see him mom is that the Lysean fabrics are very nice, can we go see them? -

-Of course, yes my girl, Ned brings your girls too, then you must come with me so you will understand why I need you and how they never let me rest. said the king, beginning to walk towards the throne room.

At that moment and being dragged by the other two girls Arya said:

\- But I don't want to go, I want to go to the parade ground with Jon and Prince Gendry!

That's how Sansa replied angrily taking her hand tightly:

-Arya, don't do that- and I would have continued talking about not being because his father said:

-You will go then Arya I promise, now we go we musn't delay.

-Agree. - Then her daughter resigned. Provoking in the face of his sister a wide smile of satisfaction, at the same time that he urged her to hurry to reach the throne room.

When arriving there Pycelle proclaimed:

-I present King Robert First of his name King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Rahyonar and the First Men. King on the Iron Throneand protector of the Kingdom, his wife Queen Cersei Baratheon and his daughter Princess Myrcella Baratheon. - and after taking a little breath he continued: - I also introduce you to the Hand of the King, Lord Eddard of the House Stark Lord of Winterfell and Northern Warden.  
  
As soon as he heard that proclamation the man in front of them ducked his head while almost imperceptibly forced his knuckles to turn white by the pressure exerted on his palm at the same time that his wife standing next to him did the same being imitated by his five children by his side and another man who seemed vaguely familiar to Ned.  
  
After that the merchant presented his family, that being the moment when their eyes met and his complexion turned deadly pale, since seventeen years ago he didn't see those faces. The last time was when they had changed his hair color becoming hers in a golden blonde and her husband in a completely black, holding it too much like his bastard for his taste. But, after all, if it were not for the eyes they would be two drops of water; after all the boy went religiously to the hairdresser every three months on his orders in the North.  
  
Then it was at that moment that the merchant said trying to get everyone in the room to listen to him, walking towards him and surprisingly shoving him against him while giving him a wide smile, leaving the king surprised:  
  
\- My dear Lord Stark, is it only, just like you say hello to an old friend ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is pov Lemore


	3. Lemore I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now Pov Lemore enjoy!!  
>  who is she?...  
> And the Septa Lemore is...

            

Seventeen years had passed, seventeen years on top of that barge The Shy Maiden, the same amount of time she was dead to the world. He still lived in his memory that last time I step on Westerosi and run through the putrid streets of Kings Landing seeking to save his life, avoiding the golden cloaks of Lannister's lion and dodging the raging crowd; the one that once greeted her with shouts of joy, at that moment she composed a grotesque image prey to an uncontrollable frenzy, killing each other and coloring the streets of the city red.  
  
On that occasion she knew that she couldn't stop no matter how much her legs ached, if she did she was lost, dead. She had to stay alive, at least if it wasn't for her she had to do it for him, that boy who, trembling in his arms, cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
I could never forget him, after all, that boy's face would surely remind him all the days of his life and how he lost everything; to her husband, her daughter and her house, however, while he was still alive there would be hope.  
  
It was at that moment that the boy's good night wish at his right hand surprised her by taking her out of her reverie, to which she responded while unconsciously arranging a hair of his head in a loving way, giving him a smile:  
  
-Good Night, Griff.  
  
When the figure of the young man disappeared behind the door of his cabin she returned his gaze to his bowl of food, the porridge was cold and if he had to try the tarpon once more he was sure he would make her vomit. Where were the empanadas of pigeon, the roasted chicken with honey sauce and the sweet peaches that she liked so much.  
  
But I was sure of something I couldn't eat that, not like before. After all, that woman who delighted in those dishes was dead, dead like her children and her husband years ago, seventeen fucking years!  
  
The rest of the crew had already left that place, retreating to their respective chambers in search of Morfeo's embrace when the only man left behind said:  
  
-You almost do it again.  
  
To which she responded by trying to avoid the subject:  
  
-I don't know what do you mean, my lord.  
  
Then the man responded by holding his gaze:  
  
-To say her name, I thought that after all these years you were accustomed to name him just like everyone here.- after hearing that she proceeded to get up from her place saying:  
  
-A mother never forgets the name of her son. -to which he replied tired:  
  
-He isn't his son,and you aren't his mother they died you should know Septa. - before this she asked:  
  
\- Why do you hate me so much? -provocating that the man said surprised:  
  
-I don't hate you, it just became very clear to me from the beginning that you were not enough for the Prince of Silver.  
  
Then she will say it:  
  
\- Was the young wolf, was it? - to which he replied:  
  
\- Don't try to compare yourself with a dead woman, because a world separates you as she has always done and know that, just as the Prince of Silver once united you in marrying her, I separate you by giving her affections, because no one can divide your heart for more effort that you put as you can't send in the feelings. Also, while you were a weak ray of sun dorniense she was the wolf girl, daughter of Lady Lyarra Stark "The fiance of Fire".  
  
To what the woman replied:  
  
-Of course, who wouldn't know long ago the late Lady Stark of the union with her husband songs were sung for years along Westeros, until that fateful day where no matter the deep affection that his brother, The Mad King, he had ordered his death by fire. - After what looking at the cabin of the young man named Griff said:  
  
-But she has died while I remain alive and a whole dynasty falls on that boy.  
  
To which your travel companion recited which prayer:  
  
-A Targaryen alone in the world, it is a terrible thing, luckily he isn't. When the time comes we will talk about gods and coins.  
  
Upon hearing those words the woman said horrified because only the idea of imagining it with such luck was enough to fill her soul with a visceral terror:  
  
\- He isn't crazy, retract now from those words my lord!  
  
Then he answered and then turned his back on him and made his way to his own cameras:  
  
\- I never, I said such a thing!, of he's star and he's luck only the gods have to know. Good night Septa Lemore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise  
>  do you like this chapter?  
> next chapter is Pov Daenerys  
> Bye


	4. Daenerys I

It was more than a year since she and her brother lived In a mansion of a Master Ilyrio from which he had received them, as a token of loyalty to the Targaryen house, or to the Least that's what he Said. Dany did not believe much in his words, especially when they were adorned with other praise for his brother.

His brother that was his only family, the only one he knew; That will Had Said Viserys years ago when they were engaged in wandering about here to beyond by the Free Cities. Never staying in one place for a long time, avoiding traders who would undoubtedly sell them to the highest bidder and the killers with sharp knives attacking at night.

She had never seen them but as a child, she cried a lot for her cause and frightened said:

-Let's go home Vis take me home, please.

 In those circumstances, if your brother was in good spirits, saying:

-Someday we'll come home to Dany and I will be King and you my Queen. Meanwhile, I will protect you as the dragon I’m and no one will hurt you.

  In change, when it wasn't Like this The Used Yell at him and tell him Choleric:

-Enough Dany stop crying or wake up the dragon, and you do not want to wake up the Dragon truth sweet sister?!

No, she didn't want to do it. Still then the mere fact of angering the terrified; even Like this all I wanted was to go home.

The House of the red door as I missed it and all those who lived there. The woman who brushed her hair sweetly or the man who always told her Giving A bow:

-How beautiful my princess is today.

I also missed the lady of the House who sang to her every night to Make her sleep, to his daughter who shared with her own silver hair And to the Lord of that House that The Did Laugh As he whirled her in his arms saying:

-I love you very much my little Dany.

He Is looked like Viserys, not that man was different because, while he was good his brother is cruel, such as two faces of the same coin. For a while when I was afraid at night I thought he would come to save her from his terrors as a prince of the songs he heard down the street from the mouth of street bards, but he was not in his aid.

 Then she Understood why; and so he had saved a "princess," his wife, and had Had Her happily ever after. Underways she began to ask the Gods to be sent a Prince encourage, sweet and affectionate as sweet to babysitting and protect her from her brother. But Is Years passed and no one came and with them, his hope was waning, but he still remained patent in his heart.

 Oh Yes, Just Viserys Know what she Wanted, Maybe I'd leave her alone, but he didn't seem to care anymore. No, No longer, I had stopped doing it A long time ago when she was still a little girl and one night woke her from her sleep and forced her to leave that red door house, the last thing he saw was the lemon tree growing in front of his window.

Now I had to Marry a Khal Dothraki, or at least that he had been told It seems that no had Princes for her alone a gentleman of the horses. A guy named Khal drugged.

As Iliryo would arrive in six months to Pentos and if everything was going well would claim as his, they would marry, and she would be his Kalhessi.

But I didn't want to be alone Wanted Go home.

He was lost in those thoughts when his brother knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer from his part entered, wore in his hands a precious dress and placing it in front of her said and then hold it by the hand and turn it over if same:

-look Dany, which precious that delicate this gift that Iliryo got for you is a fine fabric Myriense, try on the sweet sister will surely sit you very well because look at you and you're all a woman.

Then depositing the dress on her bedside table and without letting her going to  sit in the Bed At the edge afterwards and kneeling before her she set out to lift her dress Over her thighs when she wondered wonder:

-What do you do brother? don’t do that...-and would have continued to replicate if not because he is placing a finger on his lips said denying with his head Placing a hand in the middle of his breast stepping in the bed At the same time that Straddling I watched her with a strange glow in her eyes:

-Shh, quiet Dany as well.

Then was that his brother separated his legs and without notice introduced a finger from one of his hands in his condition as a woman, that made him feel an electric current all over his spine forcing to bow in a strange way for her. Before him taking his nape with his free hand I approached Yes Himself at once he inclined his own seeking his mouth.

But at that moment someone knocked on the door saying:

-Miss your bathroom is ready.

To Hear That the boy left his position in bed and put a chaste kiss on his forehead, leaving his quarters not without before, taking a finger to his lips asking him to shut up.

That was so strange, he was going to kiss her! but was not correct, she knew that they were both Targaryen and the Targaryen were married between Yes, but that was not well, she would not marry the fate of a Khal Dothraki.

No Viserys could not be his Prince! he was cruel to her, a prince did not behave thus, at least not with the woman He loved.

 I still remembered how the Lord and the Lady of the House of the Red Door were looking, with respect, affection and love and that she wanted to yes same. But perhaps she was mistaken and there were several types of princes for different princesses and in her case, Viserys was the prince that life kept for her, such time, or maybe not...


End file.
